A Poke'mon adventure
by RinoaYuffie
Summary: i had started it but never finished it tell today


The Pokemon Adventure

Ash the young Pokemon trainer wanting to be a Pokemon master and his friends Misty, and Brock are now at the Pokemon training gym.

"Come on Ash you go in by your self we would be on this rock playing with are Pokemon said Misty." 

"All Right said Ash." "Ash went into the place." 

"Hello any body home yelled Ash!" 

"I am said a girl I am RinoaYuffie you come to Battle." "

Yes I have said Ash." 

"Ok Mew go yelled RinoaYuffie." 

"What's that Ash said opening up his poke'dex." 

"Mew a rare Poke'mon all data is unknown." 

"Fine no Poke'mon can defeat my Pikachu, Pikachu go". 

"Mew spy beam now yelled RinoaYuffie."

"Pikachu lightning shock now yelled Ash."

"Mew recover RinoaYuffie yelled scared." 

"Pikachu thunder shock now." 

RinoaYuffie's Pokemon was so weak. 

"Yes yelled Ash." 

"Not bad for a kid, Mew demolish." 

"WHAT Ash cried as Mew's eyes turned red and Pikachu started to rise off the ground." 

"Now Mew RinoaYuffie called out with a slight voice." Mew let go of her power and Pikachu went flying, and passed out. 

"Pikachu Ash called out running after his Poke'mon. 

" your Poke'mon is still to week to gain the badge, but indeed just to help you find your being I shall go with you. 

"What why Ash asked?"

"I think I got to know why your Poke'mon are in a such terrible disorder."

"Ash come on lets go… Brook stopped and looked at the gym leader." "Hello my name is Brook, what's yours?" 

"Hello my name is RinoaYuffie she said holding out her hand."

"Ash, Brook come on Misty yelled out."

"Toky, toky yelled the little Poke'mon misty held every where she went." "who are you misty yelled out looking at the girl with the Mew."

"Her name is RinoaYuffie and wants to come to see why my Poke'mon are the best." Ash bragged.

"No it's to see why your Poke'mon are so week". 

"ha I've been trying to tell him that since the beginning of our journey." Misty sighed. " what gives you the idea you will get him to understand, is that a Mew how cute I only thought they were a myth."

"mew has been around with me since the beginning of my life when I was little and we been though a lot together." 

"that's nice can we go now" Ash was a bit disappointed.

"Fine lets go RinoaYuffie sighed I got all my stuff with me".

"what Poke'mon do you have other then Mew" Brook was concerned

"Golbat, Vileplum, Ninetails, Articuno, and Charmander".

(at the Sea Form Islands)

"Misty where's Misty Ash asked concerned"

"Huh she was here a minute ago" Brook answered.

"Water Poke'mon, she is looking at water Poke'mon" RinoaYuffie Guessed.

"your right I should of guessed that". Ash pouted 

"Mew teleport her here in this location" RinoaYuffie yelled.

"mew the creature squeaked".

Misty appeared

"Misty lets get going now." Ash asked inpatient 

"no" Misty replied.(no sooner did the whole cave went dark)

"Prepare for trouble" 

"make it double"

"to protect the world…

" hey Jessie hey James". Ash yelled. "you know that saying is kind of dull now, don't you think."

"how do you always no it's us". Asked a cat like figure named meowth. 

"You dare to challenge TeamRocket" James the stupid one yelled.

"Don't mind at all" Ash, RinoaYuffie, and Brook called out.

"Victory bell I choose you, Arbok I choose you both Jessie and James yelled out. Without thinking Victory bell took a bite out of James. "Yuck Victory bell return". Weezing I choose you instead."

"Articuno blizzard RinoaYuffie yelled as she though a Poke'ball.

Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmeleon I choose you"

"Vulpix go." Vulpix confuse ray Brook yelled."

Charmeleon Flamethrower, Bulbasaur vine whip, Pikachu thunder bolt.

"Arbok". called the snake like thing scared as it ran into the Poke'ball. All the attacks that were shot out hit Weezing and Pikachu's thunder bolt hit team rocket sending them flying.

"Looks like TeamRocket blasting of again".

" Bye TeamRocket Ash shouted as TeamRocket blasted off."

"Ok maybe I had it all wrong about you when I said your Poke'mon were weak I guess I should be heading home, oh and here travailing with you really brought the true spirit of a Poke'mon master out of me". RinoaYuffie sadly sad as she put a shanable badge in 

"but RinoaYuffie you can't leave it was only a weak". Ash asked sadly too.

"Bye all, come Mew. 

Fin 

Did you like it….. 


End file.
